


Он этого не вспомнит

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Гриндевальд похитил Тесея и вернул Ньюту, не сняв Империус — такого послушного, безотказного...А Ньют слишком давно был влюблён в Тесея, чтобы удержаться от соблазна.





	Он этого не вспомнит

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Перепутье](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563604) by [Lienin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin). 



> Посвящается Lienin)  
> *  
> Написано по заявке феста на изменение концовки фанфика "Перепутье"  
> Суть: "Ньюту не удаётся преодолеть искушение, и он не снимает с Тесея Империус, только ослабляет. Хочется рейтинга с кинком на Тесея, покорно исполняющего любые желания Ньюта, и чтобы Ньют понимал, что это, фактически, нон-кон. Можно остановиться на этом, можно развить тему, как Ньют продолжает жить с братом, как это на него влияет. И чтобы Тесей сопротивлялся Империусу. Финал хотелось бы без смертей".

Ньют поднял палочку — и опустил её, отбросил на стол, словно обжегшись. Палочка со стуком упала на пол, замерев у кровати, но Тесей даже не повернулся на звук, безучастный и равнодушный ко всему вокруг. Ньюту почудилось, будто что-то сверкнуло на миг в его глазах, но то был лишь отблеск закатного солнца, погрузившего комнату в красноватые сумерки.

Отступив назад, Ньют упал в большое кресло недалеко от входа и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Из губ вылетел тихий мучительный стон, и этот звук отрезвил на мгновение, стало противно от самого себя. Что за сомнения, что за слабость? У него нет на неё права. Он обязан поступить как должно, как полагается поступать брату.

Ньют отнял ладони от лица — Тесей сидел сгорбившись, словно в дремоте. Если не приглядываться, он казался лишь очень уставшим. Ньют порой видел его таким, давно, ещё когда они жили в одном доме: Тесей после работы порой не сразу приходил в себя и мог сидеть, уставившись в точку, несколько минут, а потом встряхивался, словно большая собака, и устало улыбался — ему.

Он всегда был красив для Ньюта. Был красив он и сейчас, потрёпанный, грязный, с лицом безэмоционально гладким, словно омытая волнами галька. 

— Тесей, — несмело позвал Ньют.

Никакой реакции.

Он встал, приближаясь по кругу, подбираясь как к редкому животному. Ньют боялся спугнуть — не Тесея, но подходящее мгновение, и гнал от себя назойливые мысли, однако те возвращались, снова и снова. Наконец, Ньют тихо опустился на колени перед Тесеем, опасливо заглянул в глаза. 

Протянул руку.

Сухие мягкие губы продавились от касания, рот приоткрылся тонкой, дышащей теплом щелью, и Ньют отдернул повлажневший от слюны палец. С заминкой он поднёс его к своим губам.

Сердце бухало где-то в горле.

Тесей был неприкосновенен для Ньюта, защищённый, сам того не ведая, узами слишком тесными, чтобы можно было хоть как-то ему намекнуть о своих чувствах. Но сейчас искушение оказалось непреодолимым, оно сжигало изнутри, и возбуждение росло, плохо подавляемое разумом. Брюки уже становились тесными. Ньют опёрся ладонью на колено Тесея и скосил глаза на палочку — та лежала, почти закатившись под стол, недосягаемая с этого расстояния.

Всего одно заклинание — и призрачная возможность лопнет, как пузырь, Ньют больше никогда не сможет коснуться брата. А вот если он поддастся, останется воспоминание, которое можно будет в любой момент пережить заново, воскресив в голове. В положении Ньюта это было роскошью.

— Ты не будешь на меня злиться? — зачем-то спросил он, подаваясь вперёд. Помедлил, замерев у самого лица, и боязливо поцеловал в уголок губ, тут же отстранившись. 

Глаза Тесея по-прежнему оставались словно подёрнутыми мутной плёнкой, и Ньют решился.

Едва он надавил на подбородок, как рот приоткрылся шире с таким волнующим влажным звуком, что возбуждение окончательно затуманило разум. Ньют целовал самозабвенно, не обращая внимания на безответность, покусывал пухлые губы, боясь поверить: его сны сбываются наяву. Сжав себя в паху, он проник языком в рот Тесея, тёплый, податливый. Брат послушно размыкал губы, подчиняясь давлению пальцев.

Разорвав поцелуй, Ньют порывисто обнял и испытал тяжёлое разочарование, когда чужие руки не сомкнулись на его собственной спине. Резко отпустив, он вскочил, заметался по комнате.

Это не Тесей. Перед ним на кровати сидела болванка — бесчувственная, глухая и немая, и если Ньют хотел большего…

Он остановился в раздумьях.

Хотел ли?

Взгляд сам по себе сполз на брюки Тесея. Ньют видел брата нагим много лет назад, но вряд ли что-то изменилось с тех пор. Вид члена Тесея взволновал его и тогда, но Ньют в ту пору ещё не успел признаться себе в собственной извращённости, а теперь одно только воспоминание заставляло рот наполняться слюной. Когда-то осознание, что он хочет отсосать родному брату, явилось для Ньюта жутким откровением, но время шло, он свыкся со своей испорченностью, понимая, что никогда не сможет сделать фантазии реальностью.

Однако сейчас у него появился шанс — наверняка единственный, больше такого не подвернётся. 

Ньют поднял палочку.

— Тесей, — позвал он, направив всю свою волю в магию. — Это я, Ньют. Ты слышишь меня?

— Да, — был мгновенный ответ. 

Ньют сглотнул. Магия поползла тёплой волной по руке, подцепляя чужое заклинание, перенаправляя на себя. Тесей встряхнулся, заморгал: Империус ослабел, подчиняясь Ньюту, но ненамного. По крайней мере, так предполагалось.

Тесей замер, его взгляд вернул тень осмысленности, а рука опёрлась на кровать. Однако смотрел он на Ньюта незнакомо, с вежливым интересом, кажется, даже не осознавая, кто перед ним.

— Разденься, — попросил Ньют, собравшись с духом.

Жадно он наблюдал, как Тесей скидывает с себя грязную одежду, бросая небрежно вокруг так, как никогда бы не бросил настоящий Тесей. Внутри Ньюта поднялся протест, но сам собой угас, едва только брат остался без белья и выпрямился всё с тем же вежливым интересом в глазах. 

Член покачивался между ног, не слишком длинный, не слишком короткий — в самый раз. Дрожащими губами Ньют тихо пробормотал очищающее заклинание, после чего Тесей перестал походить на недавнего пленника. Его кудри, неуложенные, теперь буйно вились и спадали на лоб, заставляя брата выглядеть младше. 

Тесей был слишком хорош, чтобы устоять. Так что будь что будет, Ньют, может, и пожалеет об этом, но потом, много позже, когда эйфория схлынет и останется лишь огромное, как его неправильная любовь, чувство вины. А теперь же…

— Поцелуй меня, — сказал Ньют, снова поднимая палочку, и Тесей подошёл вплотную, нисколько не сопротивляясь, склонил голову… и чмокнул в щёку — как бы действительно мог поцеловать брат. Ньют нервно засмеялся: заклинание Империус всё же требует уточнения, как ни крути.

Поэтому Ньют поцеловал сам — так, как хотел, руки его робко легли на обнажённые ягодицы, прижали к себе. Тесей не был возбужден, но возбуждение — процесс во многом механический, и если правильно стимулировать…

Подчиняясь просьбе, Тесей опустился на кровать, развёл ноги, и Ньют быстро разделся, ложась сверху. Он выдохнул, наслаждаясь теплом нагого тела под собой, собственный член уже стоял колом, требуя разрядки, но всему было своё время. 

— Я так давно тебя хотел, — бормотал Ньют, целуя губы, подбородок и шею, опускаясь всё ниже. — Такой идеальный… 

Тесей отвечал, но вяло, словно в полусне, однако Ньюта и это устраивало. Воображение дорисовывало за него недостающие детали, и вот уже казалось, что взгляд напротив тоже полон любви, что руки придерживают так слабо лишь из осторожности. Ньют добрался языком до тёмных сосков Тесея, коснулся поочерёдно, потеребил губами — и ощутил низом живота, как твердеет член брата.

— Тебе приятно, когда я играюсь с твоими сосками, — произнёс Ньют неверяще. — И я теперь это знаю. Что же ещё тебе нравится?..

Вопрос был скорее риторическим, но Тесей вдруг ответил:

— Мне нравятся долгие прелюдии. — Ньют отшатнулся от неожиданности, но Тесей всё продолжал, смотря не на Ньюта, а в угол комнаты: — Ещё люблю, когда берут в рот и ласкают языком.

Ньют приподнялся на руках, ожидая продолжения, но Тесей, похоже, сказал всё, что хотел, и умолк, с виду такой полусонный и расслабленный, будто и не было на нём никакого заклинания. Будто он просто устал. 

Ньют улыбнулся, провёл пальцем по его губам.

— Пососи, — сказал он, с намёком нажимая чуть сильнее, и Тесей послушно открыл рот, насадился губами на палец до основания. Ньют жадно смотрел, запоминая, лишь изредка прерываясь, чтобы склониться и поцеловать столь желанное тело родного брата. Запретный плод, как известно, сладок, и Ньюту стало мало, слишком мало этих немудрёных поцелуев. Спустившись ниже, он потёрся щекой о приподнявшийся член с почти оголённой головкой, тронул языком — примериваясь, узнавая вкус, — и начал сосать. Получалось плохо с непривычки, мокро и неудобно, но Ньют чувствовал, как твердеет член между его губ, и это было для него лучшим подарком. Терпеть становилось всё сложнее, и Ньют перекинул ногу через бёдра Тесея, потёрся, едва не выпустив член изо рта от нахлынувшего удовольствия.

— Я так хочу в тебя войти, — сказал Ньют жалобно, отстранившись. — Ты бы после ничего не почувствовал. Никогда бы не узнал. 

Разрядки хотелось нестерпимо. Однако кончить в брата, оставить в нём свою сперму без ведома того — немыслимо грязно. Тесей не может отказать, и, изнасиловав его, Ньют распишется в своей полной безнравственности. Он больше никогда не сможет посмотреть Тесею в глаза.

Ньют замер, оказавшись перед мучительным выбором, встал на колени, разглядывая Тесея. Стройный, хорошо сложенный, со слабым румянцем на щеках от возбуждения — он был именно такой, каким Ньют его представлял в своих мечтах. От той покорности, с которой Тесей взирал на Ньюта, кружило голову.

Собственный член почти прижимался к животу, головка полностью обнажилась, и Ньют жалобно заскулил от невыносимого желания вставить, оттрахать послушного брата. Стены в голове рушились одна за другой. 

Какой он, наверное, узкий внутри. Как будет сладко в нём двигаться…

На головке члена Ньюта выступила капля смазки, и все мысли заслонила картинка, яркая, как наяву: Тесей склоняется и слизывает эту каплю, и начинает сосать, скользя этими пухлыми губами по стволу. Ньют сглотнул, дёрнул бёдрами, уже представляя, как вгоняет член глубже, в самое горло…

— Тесей… — произнёс он и прокашлялся, сев на колени. — Тесей… иди ко мне.

Тот немедля очнулся от дремотного состояния, в котором пребывал, подобрался ближе и сел на пятки, ожидая новых приказаний.

Если Ньют перейдёт эту черту — дороги назад не будет.

Губы с трудом, но всё же разомкнулись.

— Слижи с моего члена, — произнёс Ньют, указав на эту вязкую каплю, и Тесей мгновенно склонился, подцепил её кончиком языка, лишь немного помедлив. Ньют ахнул, ощутив это слабое влажное касание. Ему нужно больше, нужно ещё…

— Отсоси мне, — попросил он, хватаясь за плечи Тесея, подтаскивая к себе. Тот едва заметно вздохнул, нахмурился вдруг и дёрнулся, заморгав чаще. Словно пытался сбросить с себя заклинание.

От этого впору было испугаться, но Ньют среагировал мгновенно — палочка оказалась в его руках, и Тесей снова расслабился, выжидающе глядя будто бы в глаза, но взгляд его устремлялся дальше, невидящий, бессмысленный. Однако Ньюту не был нужен такой Тесей, и он снова, понимая, что рискует всем, ослабил Империус.

— Это я, — сказал Ньют, гладя брата по сильным рукам, по плечам. — Я здесь. Я люблю тебя.

В глазах Тесея проскользнуло узнавание, тень улыбки тронула губы. 

— Отсоси мне.

...И он склонился снова, беря в рот, насаживаясь губами на член именно так, как представлялось в фантазиях. Ньют нетерпеливо задёргал бёдрами, зарывшись пятернёй в кудрявые взмокшие волосы, но Тесей никак не отреагировал, лишь тонкая нить слюны потянулась по его подбородку, пока он сосал, давясь, явно не имея в этом никакого опыта. Его язык проходился по вене почти так, как нужно было Ньюту, головка упиралась в горло. Очень хотелось кончить прямо в этот податливый рот, но нет, нужно сдержаться… У Ньюта всё-таки были другие планы.

Член Тесея почти опал, и Ньют, уверенно отстранив за волосы, заставил того лечь на кровать и снова обхватил губами ствол, расслабляя собственное горло, чтобы член проскользнул как можно глубже. Чтобы Тесею тоже было приятно, пусть он даже не осознаёт происходящего. Его тело знало лучше, чем он сам, как нужно реагировать на ласки брата.

Как много Тесей терял всю свою жизнь, даже того не зная. Ему стоило только позвать, попросить единожды — и Ньют бы не отказал. Он бы брал в рот снова и снова, так, как Тесей захотел бы, подставлялся бы, позволяя себя иметь. Целовал бы так, что Тесей даже не вздумал бы искать ему замену. Любил бы так, как никто бы больше не смог.

— Встань на четвереньки, — попросил Ньют, выпустив изо рта твёрдый, стоящий колом член.

...Но случилось то, что случилось.

Ещё пара заклинаний — и Ньют жадно обхватил ладонями ягодицы, сжал, раздвигая, скользнул в отверстие смазанными пальцами, начиная неторопливо трахать.

— Скажи, что хочешь меня. Что любишь.

Пауза. 

Ньют испугался, замирая — он понял?.. Очнулся?..

— Хочу тебя, — произнёс Тесей наконец. — И люблю.

В голосе звучало меньше эмоций, чем хотелось, но слышать эти слова всё равно было невыносимо сладостно, и Ньют застонал, в нетерпении обхватывая собственный член — хватит, хватит подготовки, он больше не может. Лучше потом залечит, если что вдруг случится. Он приставил головку к входу и закусил губу, подаваясь вперёд, а потом, чертыхнувшись, опомнился и смазал член. 

Голова шла кругом от желания, отказывалась думать.

Тесей раскрывался тяжело, неохотно, головка входила, казалось, целую вечность, но наконец Ньют был внутри. Ещё не целиком, но ощущений и без того хватало.

— Как хорошо… Какой узкий, — на выдохе произнёс Ньют, гладя по ягодице, сжимая её. — Прости меня, прости.

Он дёрнул Тесея на себя и вскрикнул от восторга. Ньют был в нём, в брате, мог оглаживать его ягодицы и смотреть, как член продвигается дюйм за дюймом, исчезая внутри. 

Ньют ахнул, вставив до конца, и, не в силах больше терпеть, сорвался в быстрый темп. Член скользил, сжимаемый тесными стенками, и Ньют начал шептать, сам плохо осознавая, что говорит:

— Обожаю… Так давно… — бормотал он бессвязно. — Хотел тебя безумно. Любимый старший брат… Прости меня, но ох, такой сладкий, такой податливый...

Тесей слабо постанывал, но по-прежнему был послушен, он стоял, склонив голову, подавался навстречу и позволял Ньюту свободной рукой то подрачивать, то играть с яичками. Вскоре Ньют, сам уже почти на пике, ощутил, как напрягся член в руке, как брызжет сперма в ладонь и на одеяло, вязкая и тёплая. Он ускорился и, наконец, протяжно застонал, кончая, вздрогнул всем телом. Вогнав глубоко, почувствовав, как изливается внутрь семя, он вытащил и с силой провёл ладонью по члену, смотря, как сперма сочится на влажное покрасневшее отверстие. А после обессиленно упал на спину Тесею.

— Ложись тоже, — сказал он умиротворённо, гладя по широким плечам, очерчивая пальцем лопатки. Когда брат подчинился, Ньют благодарно коснулся губами его плеча.

— Прости меня, — повторил он, обхватывая живот, наваливаясь сверху. — Но даже если бы я мог обратить всё вспять, второй раз я бы тоже не устоял.

Тесей повернулся к нему, полусонный и растрёпанный, протянул руку, погладив по щеке. Ньют однако дёрнулся, как от удара.

— Потом ты меня не увидишь, — пообещал он. — И я, может, даже расскажу — чтобы тебе было понятно, почему я тебя избегаю. Да, обязательно расскажу, — задумчиво сказал Ньют, ловя на палец вылезшего из кармана пальто Пикетта, который заскучал в одиночестве. — Просто не сейчас. Как-нибудь потом.

Пообещав себе это, Ньют немного успокоился. Если Тесей захочет после его из-под земли достать — пусть, это всё равно лучше, чем молчать и мучиться всю жизнь от осознания собственной вины. 

Зато сейчас Тесей рядом, в одной постели, и ему даже хорошо.

Только вот он этого не вспомнит.


End file.
